


Letters Take Too Long

by dr-habitual (Max_Mirphy)



Series: Uncle Grigory Habit Au / Uncle Au [1]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, M/M, Meet the Family, Mention of Previous Child Abuse, Trans Dr. Boris Habit, beta habit design is basically Habit's uncle!, but hes a good uncle at least, habismal vibes, post-Habitat, sucks being twins with the WORST DAD EVER, uncle au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Mirphy/pseuds/dr-habitual
Summary: Habit gets a visit from a family member he hasn't seen in years... Thankfully he's one of the good ones.Maybe one or two chapters of Uncle Grigory Habit /uncle Au! I'm obsessed with Habit having a good family.
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit & Grigory Habit, Flower Kid & Dr. Boris Habit, Kamal Bora & Flower Kid, Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Series: Uncle Grigory Habit Au / Uncle Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123073
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Letters Take Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> again, Kiingcorobo's anons are galaxy brained
> 
> the au is basically: Habit's beta design is his uncle, his terrible father's twin, who ended up getting all the 'i dont beat children' genes. Uncle Habit is the dad Boris deserves.
> 
> Russian translations in bottom note!

The only thing keeping Boris from running full tilt down his driveway and to Kamal’s car was the ice that covered it. Even then, he barely kept on the front stoop, shifting from foot to foot while Kamal shuffled up the hill. Having fallen the last time he’d visited - though he was very excited to see Boris - he was a lot less excited to go sliding down the hill and under his car. Again.

“U could have parked up here! I ‘iced’ the driveway!” Boris called, a cloud of fog following his words. Kamal, who was half-way up the hill at this point, felt that he was perhaps a little too late in mentioning that. Oh well, exercise.

He wanted to shout back that he didn’t share the faith he had in his shitty car, but all his attention was focussed on not falling and cracking his head open. Keeping his lips pressed together behind his scarf and eyes at his feet, he shuffled forward half an inch at a time. 

Honestly, he needed to get new boots _this_ year. It was already January, and if he didn’t get around to it soon he’d be in the same boat again next year; shuffling everywhere in his sneakers. God, there was always so much to _do_. Taxes soon, had to get his oil checked, renew his lease- ugh. At least he could forget about it all for a bit while he visited his friend.

As soon as he was within reach, Boris pulled him into a tight hug. Kamal wheezed and laughed as he was spun around. “Good to see you too, bud. ‘S not like you saw me, like, two days ago or anything.”

“But I _missed_ you!!” 

Kamal flushed, and he was set down in front of the door. Boris flashed the full force of his delighted smile at him. At that, Kamal was pretty much forced to tuck his nose into his scarf, face burning. 

“Come in! You are shaking like a leaf and youre face is all red!!”

“Uhh, yeah, thanks…” Kamal scurried inside, taking off his coat and gloves.

After making sure the door was firmly shut Boris hurried past him. “Wooould you like coffee, or tea?” He asked over his shoulder, disappearing into the living room.

Kamal kicked off his slush-covered shoes and removed his wet socks before following. “Oh, uh, Coffee! I thought you didn’t drink coff- oh!” 

Kamal stopped short in the living room. Typically, it was bare save for a coffee table covered in almanacs and various flower magazines. The blankets still covered the couch, and he’d expected the lit fireplace, but not the maze of tables. 

New, plastic folding tables had been set up in two rows, various planters and starter trays filled with dirt crowded on them. The couch had been pushed against the far wall to make room, and there was a clear space between it and the start of the tables big enough for Boris to squeeze through. So, spacious by Kamal’s standards. 

“I don’t! But I went out earlier and got sum ‘supplies’.” He stuck his head out of the kitchen, smiling so wide his eyes squinted shut. “You like it with own-le a little milk, yes?”

“Uh, yeah.” Boris ducked back into the kitchen and Kamal leaned over the tables. Some trays looked to already be sprouting. God, he couldn’t tell a weed from an orchid. Getting something to grow was a mystery to him, and probably always would be. “You starting a new project or… Wait you got me coffee while you were out? You didn’t have to do that!”

Humming was his answer, and Boris returned with a cup of coffee. With a little jolt of surprise, Kamal realized he had been smelling coffee for some time already, hidden under the smell of fresh dirt. At his questioning look Boris just smiled and handed him the mug, face a little darker green than usual.

“Had it read-ie four you… “ He admitted. ”I... was excited for you to arrive! Also, I was getting more durt an-e-way. A-An’ I’m waiting for a delivery to-day, so I wanted two do something nice since we might get interrupted...” Boris tugged at and twirled his hair, glancing away. “Eye don’t like wasting your time… I know you are very busy...”

Also avoiding eye contact, Kamal smiled down at his coffee. “I- thanks, Boris. You didn’t have to do that. And you, er, never waste my time… I wouldn’t come over if I didn’t have the time to.” That was mostly the truth, though he had done a lot of work to _make_ time for today.

“Well... I wanted to! You’ve been so nice two me… Coming over all the time... driving me to my therapy appointments, even tho you don’t have to… I appreciate it...” Their eyes met and Kamal looked away first, coughing into his fist.

“Um! N-No problem bud, uh…” His eyes darted around for something to distract himself with. “Er- was turning yer living room into a greenhouse your therapist’s idea?”

Boris smiled, also relieved for the conversation change. “Sort of!” He gestured to a certain tray with sprouts already showing, and Kamal leaned closer to see. “Dr. Mullins suggested I fill up some of my time with some-thing I enjoy, to fend off my SAD.”

“Oh! The- the seasonal depression?”

“Mmm-hm.” Boris hummed and gently pulled at a sprout, claws delicately flicking it into an upright position. “And, I wood like to start a nursery soon, if i’me ever going two open my own shop! Early wurm gets the wurm, yes?”

Kamal snorted. “Yeah, sure. So, therapy’s going okay?”

Humming again, Boris smiled. “Yes… She is very nice! She suggested some hobbies four me to ‘pick up’...” He looked away from his plants and at Kamal again. “I waz going to make banana bread today, while I waited for my lights to arrive.” He gestured above his trays when Kamal tipped his head. “They need more than my lamps can make… I can get ‘started’, if you’d like some. The bread- I’m mean.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking to the side. “I don’t kno if it will be any good, though…”

“I-I’ll help! Uh. Two heads are better than one… just don’t let me touch anything hot… haha.” Kamal busied himself with drinking his coffee, trying and failing to not look at Boris’ delighted expression.

“Yes! That sounds fun!” He held his hand out and Kamal took it before he could think of a reason not to. “Thank you, Kamal.”

Kamal flushed and allowed himself to be led into the kitchen. He knew that he had a goofy smile on his face, but couldn’t make himself care. “No problem, Doc.”

* * *

Boris was elbow deep in mostly-squished bananas when the doorbell rang. He tossed Kamal a somewhat guilty, but mostly helpless look. Kamal couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’ve got it, don’t worry.” He hopped down from the stool he’d been standing on to reach the tallest cupboards. He was searching for more cake pans, but they could always freeze the extra batter, if he couldn’t find more. Boris was apparently adamant that he make enough bread for the whole neighborhood, and then some.

“Ah, but the lights are going to be heavy! Jus- Gimmie a second!” He shook his sticky hands he hurried to the sink, only to flash Kamal a betrayed look when he walked into the living room anyway.

“I’ve seriously got it, don’t worry!” Kamal weaved past the tables. He heard Boris grumble something under his breath about ‘stubborn baking assistyants’ and laughed again. “Yer makin’ me food, I can at least get a workout in before I go ham.”

“Ka-mal! :-( “ Boris’ face peeked out of the kitchen and Kamal paused at the entryway, smiling at his pouting. “Domn’t hurt yourself! I’ll come help when my hands are not gross.”

The doorbell rang again, followed by a shallow knock, and Boris reluctantly ducked away. Kamal stepped over his damp shoes, deciding not to put them back on just yet. He pulled the heavy door open with a bit of a tug and a smile. 

“Hey, do you need me to sign for it or…” 

The person standing on Boris’ front stoop was not the delivery man. 

Dressed in a knee-length, fur-lined coat he wore open, unbothered by the temperature, he was the furthest thing from a delivery man. He stood a few inches taller than Kamal, and his hair was graying at the temples. His eyes jerked down from a spot over Kamal’s head to his face, surprised.

Kamal had only ever seen one photo of Boris’ father. It had been brief, and an accident. It had slipped out of a box of old things while he was helping Boris clean up his attic. The man had instantly frowned and taken the photo from him when Kamal held it out, asking who the person pictured was. The way Boris had ripped the photo up and shoved it in the trash had been enough of an answer, and ensured that what he’d seen of the photo was fixed in his memory. One look at the man in front of him was enough to set alarm bells off as he recognized the shape of the man’s square jaw and the thickness of his eyebrows.

“Ah. Hello...” He spoke in a voice chased by a faded Russian accent. He pulled a hand out of one of his pockets, lifting it in a half-wave. “Ahm, does _Borya_ live here?” His eyes flicked to a spot behind Kamal’s left shoulder before returning to his face, his lips pressed together in a thin line. “Er, _Boris_ Habit?”

Nightmares had been had about this. He would get calls at three in the morning from Boris, who in a panic would dial his number and beg Kamal to assure him that he was no longer in Russia. That the last few years, bad and all, were real. They’d gotten drunk together, and he’d watched the man break down about the _thought_ of his father showing up, and Kamal, not drunk enough to excuse it and not caring, would swear and cuss and assure Boris that he would _never_ find him. Kamal would take out the man’s kneecaps before letting him even _think_ about coming to disrupt his new, happier life. 

The nightmares had faded. Therapy had helped. Things were getting better. Things _were_ better. Boris was healing. He was happy.

So, of course, _he_ would show up now.

For a second Kamal didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t drunk, so his violent ideas of grandeur were a bit out of reach. He was standing barefoot in his day-off sweater and a pair of ragged sweat pants. Not exactly prepared for a fight. So, he did the first thing he could think of. 

Heart not even realizing something was up yet, he picked up one of his soggy sneakers. He lifted it above his head, and the man’s gaze followed it. He had time to raise an eyebrow, tip his head, and point to it in question. “What-?”

Then Kamal’s shoe was connecting with his nose at mach speed.

He shouted and stumbled back. Kamal readied his other shoe.

“I-I-I am c-calling the police!” Kamal’s voice cracked, and he cringed watching the man hold a hand to his nose and stoop. He didn’t regret it, but he’d heard enough stories from Boris to know he _would,_ eventually, if this man had anything to say about it. His voice raised higher as the man took a step back. “S-So get t-the _fuck_ out of he-here before they show up and arrest you, y-you- you _creep_!”

Staring at him between his fingers, still slightly stooped over, the man made a choking noise. “ _Pardon_ ? W-Wh- _V_ hat?” He muttered something in Russian, straightening out. 

Kamal raised his other shoe above his head, hands shaking. “I-I _said-_!”

“What is _habbening_ out here?”

Kamal spun around to find Boris entering the foyer, hands finally clean of batter and sleeves of his shirt still pulled up to his biceps. Kamal opened his mouth, trying to warn him, but Boris’ concerned gaze landed on the man on his front porch. He went completely still. 

No, no, _shit-_! “B-Boris, get back inside, I’ve got this, I-!”

“Grigory? _Дядя_?” Boris covered his mouth. 

Kamal hurried to make sure he was between him and the door and _that man_ , but- Boris wasn’t flinching away. He didn’t look scared. He- he was starting to smile-? He looked shocked, yes, and- and _happy_? 

The man dropped his hands, revealing a bloody nose and a beaming, jubilant smile. “Boris!” He laughed, and a drop of blood landed on the collar of his coat. He didn’t care. “Yew’ve gotten so _big_! Hello!”

“Uncle?” Boris’ voice cracked.

Kamal did a double take, blanching. “ _Uncle!?_ ”

“Wh-Why are u bleeding?” Boris squeezed past Kamal, who’s legs were shaking too much to hold himself up. He fell against the door frame, watching Boris bend down towards his… his uncle’s face. His uncle, whom Kamal had thrown a shoe at. Oh, shit.

The man wiped at his nose, waving Boris’ nervous, fluttery hands away and laughing. Grigory pulled a handkerchief out of one of his pockets. He pressed it to his nose, the whole while grinning and staring up at Boris’ face with a wide, joyful look. 

“I think I frightened your _возлюбленная_ , dear _._ I’m very sorry! But oh- look at you! You’ve gotten _taller_ !” He took the handkerchief away from his face, flashing another huge smile as he stuffed it back into his pocket. “Is it okay if I hug you?” He asked, and then, almost fearful, added, “Iz- Is- _it’s_ okay if the answer is no- I…

“You… Yew _want_ to hug me?”

Grigory’s expression collapsed, crumpling into something painful and difficult to look at. It disappeared just as quickly, and he managed to prop a smile up without looking so heartbroken.

“Oh, _Лучик_ , of course. Why else would I come? I have missed you so much.”

Boris ducked down and wrapped his arms around his uncle. He laughed, and it was choked but delighted. 

Grigory hugged him back, smiling and standing on his toes. He didn’t seem ready to let him go any time soon, but after a few moments reluctantly did, leaving a hand on his shoulder and taking a step back to look up at his nephew and smile. Boris sniffled, near tears and visibly nervous, but his smile couldn’t be bigger.

“S-Sir I am _so_ sorry.” Both men looked to Kamal as he shuffled onto the porch. “I had _no_ idea you were- oh my god is your face okay? Oh my _god,_ I’m so, _so_ _sorry_ , I thought you were someone else, and- I didn’t want Boris to have to deal with that right now and- oh… shit. I’m going to throw up.”

Grigory laughed. He bent and retrieved Kamal’s shoe, giving it back with a grin. He briefly patted Kamal’s shoulder. “No, no I am glad that Boris’ _возлюбленная_ was so... Prepared! It is just unfortunate that I am twins with that... _говнюк._ Though I still feel I am the prettier one... But a shoe to my face is actually quite comforting!”

“A shoe two the- _Kamal_ !” Boris gasped, looking to Kamal. “W-Wait, _возлю-!?”_ He looked even more horrified, and turned on his uncle, face flushed. “ _Подождите! Ты думаешь мы вместе?_ ”

Grigory looked between Kamal and Boris, eyebrows raising to his hairline. “ _Вы не?_ Boris! You are too shy for your own good!” He looked back to Kamal, winking at his confused look. Boris immediately shoved a hand into his uncle’s face, covering it completely and shutting him up.

“You-!”

“Aha, ow.”

“OH! Oh, no I’m sorr-ie! Iz- Iz it bleeding again? I’me sorry :-( ”

Now that Kamal had been somewhat assured he wasn’t _that_ terrible of a guy, he took a moment to look at Grigory without the panic clouding his vision. Yes, at a glance he resembled his brother. Same jaw, same face, same stature. But, there were some rather large differences. Those being pierced ears, painted nails, and a combination of eyeliner and eyeshadow nearly identical to Boris’ own style. He had always meant to ask where Boris had learned to do makeup, but he could guess now.

Grigory gently shooed away Boris’ nervous hovering. “I am fine! I’ve had worse, you know this.”

Boris looked unconvinced. He glanced to Grigory’s face only to quickly look away, grabbing at his arm. “I… What are u doing here, _дядя_? Has… Has something happened…?” He finally looked back up, shoulders rising to ears. His hands were starting to shake, and Kamal hurried to take a step closer, ignoring how cold the porch was on his bare feet.

Grigory shook his head. “No, I… I simply wanted to see you again. I’m sorry if that… that was a step too far, but… I’ve sent letters and you haven’t answered. I’ve… _We’ve_ all been very worried.” He glanced to Kamal for a moment, who was staring up at Boris with an openly questioning look. “I… I can go if that is what you want. I know this is an unexpected visit.”

“No! N-No…” Boris tugged on his hair, face flushed. He glanced at the overcast sky, and then back to his Uncle. “Why would I want you to leave?” He looked down at his feet, already knowing the answer.

“Well, we have not spoken in... Five or so years… I assumed we had upset you in some way.”

Jumping, Kamal looked between Boris and his uncle, eyes wide. He took in Boris’ guilty look, and the sad expression on Grigory’s face. Instinctively, he grabbed Boris’ hand, and the man relaxed, giving it a squeeze. Boris stood up a little straighter and made eye contact with his uncle.

“W-We haven’t, and I’me sorry for that… It iz my fault. Some… things have happened an’... I can explain! If… If you… Would you like to come inside?”

A more genuine smile broke over his uncle’s face, and he nodded. “Well of course! What is the saying? I am ‘freezing my tits off’. Is that it?” The smug look on his face when he looked to Kamal and saw his expression of surprise and horror said that he already knew the answer. “I am not, actually, I just wanted to say it. Was that the right term?” 

Kamal tried not to but, he snorted, covered his mouth, and then darted back inside with a laugh. 

“Ah, Kamal, did he get it right or...?”

“ _He got it right!_ ” Kamal scurried into the living room, finally laughing. “Close the door already, so he doesn’t say it again, oh my _god_.”

Boris made a confused noise but invited his uncle inside. He awkwardly offered to take his coat but Grigory shook his head, removing his shoes and following the two of them into the living room. He wore a pair of bright blue socks with sheep on them that clashed with the rest of his rather desaturated clothing.

“Itse… It’s a mess right now, I’me sorry, uh-” Boris looked between the tables and the kitchen, where a bowl of batter could be seen on the counter. Around it flour and various messes that were half-cleaned up could be seen as well. 

Grigory clapped suddenly, and Boris turned to see him grinning at his tables full of plants. “You’re gardening again! Thank goodness, I was worried you would not like your birthday present.”

“Present? Uncle you didn't have to- We haven’t seen each other in so long you-”

Kamal interrupted him, raising and waving his hands. “Wait, wait, wait, birthday? When is his birthday?” 

Boris’ expression became awkward. He looked at his trays of sprouts instead of either of them. “O, it doesn’t reely mattor, Kamal-”

Grigory turned to Kamal. “January 1st. I tried to get here for it but my plane-”

“Boris! What the hell! That was _this_ week! Why didn’t you say anything!? Oh my god I would have taken you out to celebrate or something!” Kamal covered his face. “I’m so sorry, Doc! I had no idea! I’ve gotta take you out this weekend or something!”

Face flushed, Boris glanced to Kamal. He looked away quickly and shrugged. “It iz not a big ‘dill’, and we went to the park for ‘new years’ soe I didn’t think-”

“Boris you literally filled my office with balloons and streamers last year, of _course_ I need to get you back for that!” Kamal gestured vaguely. “Ya can’t just- just, _nicely_ , embarrass me on _my_ birthday and not let me embarrass you back! That’s like, cheating!”

“ _И ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что ты не его муж?_ ”Grigory held a hand over his mouth, grinning at the nasty look Boris sent him.

“Oh shut up, old man.” Boris snipped. 

He crossed his arms before realizing what he’d said, and then covered his mouth. Kamal’s eyebrows raised, and he looked towards Grigory. 

“Oh-! I’m Sorry. That was rude...”

But Grigory was laughing, trying his best to stifle it but failing. He waved away Boris’ apologetic look. “I am glad you are still talking back to me, I would worry if it was otherwise.” He gave Boris a fond look, and Kamal was reminded of the way his parents would look at him sometimes. “An-e-way, I suppose I should give these to you now, before I forget.” He reached into his giant coat, and pulled out a small mint colored box. “These can technically be from the twins as well, since I had them get half of it for me. They would have sent something along as well- probably themselves, but, ah, I didn’t tell them I was coming here.” 

Boris took the box with a frown. “Why wouldn’t you tell them?”

“Well I didn’t… If you didn’t want anything to do with us, I didn’t want to give them the bad news after exciting them so much…”

Boris cringed. “I… I’m sorry… I… I’ll explain I-”

His apology was waved away again. “It’s fine, _Лучик,_ don’t worry about it. I am just happy to see you. Now open it! I might have killed them, unfortunately. I am still not good with plants.”

Boris shot him a questioning look. He carefully pulled the cover off of the box and then gasped. Nestled into shredded newspaper were five- no, ten Erythronium seeds. Kamal leaned over to see and gasped as well.

“Woah! Aren’t those rare?” He glanced at Boris’ trembling lip and decided that, yes, they were. Kamal knew what they meant, as well. Knew how hard Boris had been working to propagate the lily Flower Kid had grown for him.

“ _Дядя_ , where did you get these?”

Hesitantly Grigory reached out, touching Boris’ arm. “Well the twins were visiting their mother and her wife back in Moscow, so I had them look for some while in Russia. I had about four or five anyway- ah. I would have sent them in the mail- for your birthdays - but, I didn’t know if my letters were getting to you. Decided I’d deliver them in person, and I remembered you mentioning a long time ago how they can sit dormant for so long… I wasn’t too worried, but if the older ones don’t sprout, I’m sorry.”

Boris sniffled, and wiped at his face. “I- I don’t… I don’t deserve these-”

“Of course you do.” Grigory cut him off immediately. “I’m… I’m just glad you still like them.” His eyes seemed a little more wet, and he waved the emotion away. “Anyway! No crying! Well, none for me. I have contacts now. Let’s catch up, yes? Also, I’ve been very rude!” He abruptly held a hand out to Kamal, giving Boris some time to wipe away his tears with a little privacy. “I’m Grigory Habit, sorry for frightening you.”

Kamal flushed and stuttered, shaking his hand. “No! Uh, I’m sorry for beanin’ ya with my shoe! I-I’m Kamal Bora, uh, Boris’, assista- wait, uhm. I used to be but now we’re- I’m his friend. I… I’m really sorry, I had no idea Boris even _had_ an uncle, otherwise I would have asked before throwin’ something.”

Grigory placed his hands on his hips, taking on an over-blown expression of surprise. “Oh I’m _shocked_! Boris! You don’t tell every man you meet that you have an uncle? I can’t believe this. How will anyone know how great I am?”

Boris scoffed. “Oh quiet, _пожилой человек._ ” Rolling his eyes, and sniffling the last few tears away, he leaned down and gave his uncle a quick hug. “It… Didn’t come up. Lets… Sit down and talk, yes?”

Grigory patted his arm and nodded, and the three found themselves sitting on the couch. Boris kept his eyes down, gently fiddling with the Erythronium seeds. It was quiet for some time, but neither Habit seemed to mind. Kamal excused himself briefly to get his coffee cup, and when he returned and sat next to Boris, the man took a deep breath and finally looked at his uncle.

“I… became very focussed on a project five years ago and… I was getting your letters, I just... I became very obsessed and… the project did more harm than good, in the end, even though It was only op-or-ational four a year... To me and, and a lot of other people. I… It was the only thing that mattered to me and, I thought after It had succeeded I’d be able to- to start back- back over- start _living_ again but…” He sniffed, and wiped at his face. “Well, I’ve not been in a very goode place, I’me bettor _now_ but- I- I’m sorry, uncle. I’me _still_ not a good person now- not yet, and- and I lost my license! So- so I _wasted_ all of your- your time and money from when you put me through school and-” His voice cracked and faded out.

Placing a hand on Boris’ shoulder, Grigory gave him a serious but soft look. “Boris, please. I don’t _care_ if it was ‘wasted’. I’m… It’s rather terrible of me to say, considering, but, I’m happy you’re not in dentistry anymore! I always thought it wouldn’t fit you… That it would make you miserable, still trying to satisfy _him_ in some way.” His lip curled in disgust and for a second Kamal remembered who he was related to. It was gone in a second though, replaced with a kinder look. “I’m glad you’re growing flowers again. I’m glad to see you. I’m glad you look healthier now, and seem happier, and I _know_ you are a good person. You have always been. The very fact that you can admit you did wrong shows that you are trying to do better, and I don’t care _what_ you’ve done.” He laughed, squeezing Boris’ shoulder gently. “You are my nephew, how many times have I offered to bury a body for you?”

Boris sniffled, missing how Kamal’s touched look morphed into one of surprise tinged with fear. “Like prob-ibly a million times.” He wiped his face and leaned into his uncle’s touch. “I’me still so sorry for not- not calling or anything I- I _knew_ what I was doing was bad but, if I talked to you, you’d _know_ , and I’d have two dill with it or- or _do_ something and it was so much easier just to pretend…” He glanced to Kamal when he put a hand on his other arm, sending him a reassuring look.

“Bud, it’s okay. You were in a really bad place and- and you’re doing a _lot_ better now.” Kamal smiled, glancing to Grigory. “Who… hopefully hasn’t ever killed anyone.”

“I wood never!!!” He flushed at his uncle’s laughter and pouted again. “May-be _Дядя_ has, but cert-ain-ly not me!”

“Ah, I just bury the bodies.” He winked at Kamal. “Mortician. Don’t worry about it.”

Kamal laughed nervously. “Ahaha… I will definitely worry, but it’s fine… also if you did actually do something illegal I don’t want to know.”

Grigory smiled, and Boris gently elbowed him to get his attention. “Did you reely only come all the way out here for me? It’s such a long flight…”

“Well, of course. I went to your old apartment and you weren’t there… I figured out your new address eventually.”

“Wh… How long have u been in town?”

“A few days…” He looked away at Boris’ look. “I was a bit too afraid to come visit right away, so I’ve been staying at a hotel… I wasn’t sure if this all was a good idea or not.”

“I’m sorry- I- I’m sorry I made you think-”

Grigory scoffed. “You didn’t make me feel or think any certain way. I’m 57 years old and I have anxiety! That’s not your fault.” He patted Boris’ hand. “I just wanted to make sure I was doing this for you, and not just for me. I thought for a long time you… you were just done with my half of the family. I didn’t want to force painful memories onto you… Also, for a while I thought you went back to Russia.”

Boris jolted. “Why would I ever do that!?” Kamal nodded in agreement, smirking a little at Boris’ disgusted look. “Zat is the _last_ place I wood want 2 be!”

“Well…” Rubbing the back of his neck, a look of shame overcame him. “You stopped talking to us so abruptly I…” He swallowed, staring down at his knees. “Well. I honestly thought your father had found you and dragged you back home.”

Frozen, completely still, Boris sucked in a breath. “I-”

Continuing, as if trying not to lose his nerve, Grigory let out a bitter little laugh. “I thought that little bastard found you and took you so- well obviously I had to go back and check-”

“You went _back_ !?” Boris rounded on him, grabbing his shoulder. Tears were starting to gather in his eyes, threatening to spill over. “I-I’m so sorry, _дядя-_ I- I neber ment f-four u t-tw-two-”

Gently, Grigory took Boris’ hand, shifting on the couch to face him. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Nothing terrible happened. Well, not to me.” 

His grin was dark and humorless. When Boris flinched he gave his hand a squeeze and glanced guiltily to the side, avoiding looking at him or Kamal. He sighed before continuing.

“No, nothing happened. Nothing important. I just… made sure you weren’t there, then I came back to America. Oh! On a better note, I did visit your Aunt for a bit when there! Aunt Julie and her wife Kate adopted the sweetest little boy. They’re going to bring him over to visit for Christmas, if you’d like to see her again and meet her wife and little Benedikt.” He caught Kamal’s somewhat worried look and waved it away. “We were, ah what is it? High school lovebirds or something? An-e-way, she found out she was _very_ gay after the twins came along! Her wife is lovely, and she’s very happy. Much, much happier now.” He looked back at Boris, a little nervous. “You don’t… have to come if you don’t want to, I know this is… all very awkward.”

Boris shook his head immediately. “No! I-I want- I missed you all so much! I- I want to catch up and… and meet everyone again.” He looked back to Kamal. “I’d love for you to meet more of my family as well- oh!” His face flushed. “If- If that’s okay?”

Blushing as well, Kamal smiled. “I mean, of course, you’ve already met all of mine, pretty much. ‘S only fair.”

“ _И ты действительно уверен, что ты не вместе?_ ” When Boris spun back around to give Grigory a nearly murderous look, he laughed and mimed zipping his lips. 

“An-e-way! How are the twins doing, _дядя_ ?” At Kamal’s questioning look he shook his head. “He is teasing me, don’t worry about it. Iz _not_ important.”

“Ya… Ya know I took Russian in college, right Doc?”

“ _WHAT_?”

Kamal laughed, scooting away when Boris went to grab him. “I’m kiddin’! Oh, my gawd yer face! Haha! Hey, I’m sorry! W-Watch yer claws, ha!”

“ _Ka-mal_ !” Boris’ voice cracked. Grigory started to laugh at him too. Boris covered his face. “You are both _terrible_!”

Snorting, his uncle nodded in agreement. “Yes! Probably true. But, hah, the twins are doing fine, and will really like your friend, Boris.” He winked at the still giggling Kamal. “Bahd is still interested in Entomology, of course. Forsaw helps at the funeral home, Bahd as well, but is thinking of going back to college. They’re both going to be very upset that you outgrew them.”

Boris chuckled, jumping when Kamal suddenly grabbed his arm. “Wait, wait a second. Are… are their names _puns_?”

Grigory nodded, trying to suppress a smirk but not succeeding. “Ah, we changed our last names when we moved here… As well as Boris’ first. _He_ actually suggested Habit, and the twins, ah, well they backed him up once they realized… No one bothered to tell me for _three_ years.” He shot a look at Boris.

“Eye thought you knew!”

“Well I didn’t! My own children, stealing my job. I am supposed to make the bad jokes!” He pouted, but broke into a smile. “They’re far too smart for their own good. They are still playing their pranks.” He sent Kamal a serious look. “They will definitely come down here to visit as soon as I tell them what’s happened. I am telling you now that they will definitely be doing the, ah, ‘hazing’, on you. And lots of teasing to you too, Boris.” He smiled. “They have to fill the height difference with something, you know.”

Boris groaned, and leaned back into the couch. He covered his eyes. “I didn’t _try_ two get this tall…”

“You know they won’t care about that. They’re taller than me and are spoiled, calling me ‘shorty’, and a ‘bent old man’. I’m sure they have years of taunts saved up for you, _Лучик_.”

Sighing, Boris dropped his hands. “Well I will be happy to see them… How long will you stay in town?”

“As long as you want.”

Boris rolled his eyes. “Well would you like to stay for dinner?” He glanced to Kamal. “You’re welcome to stay as well, Kamal…”

Kamal smirked and stood. “Yeah, of course. You got to hear my embarrassing childhood stories and now I get to hear yers.”

“Noo… :-(“

“Yes!” Kamal grinned at Grigory. “If that’s okay?”

Grigory stood, smiling. “Of course, I’d love to share some fond memories with Boris’ dear husband.” He slipped past a stunned, red-faced Kamal.

“Ah, erm, uhm, what?”

“ _Ты дурак, дядя! Молчи!_ ” Boris leapt from the couch, face red. “Do not just say things! I’m taller than you now!”

His uncle laughed at him, waiting by the kitchen door. “Yes I suppose you can ground me now. But are you two really not husbands?” The look on his face was actually genuine, which was more embarrassing than the purposeful teasing.

“You’re worse than the twins!” He turned to Kamal, face ten shades darker than it typically was. “Kamal I ame _very_ sorry!”

“I- er, I mean I don’t mind- um! I mean, it’s fine I- I didn’t hate it- wait, no I didn’t, not like- I liked it - er- UM. Oh, god.” He covered his face. “Lets just go make banana bread and forget about it, alright?”

Boris nodded. “Yez, I’d like that.”

“You are _Безнадежный_!” His uncle called, and Boris darted from the couch towards him, Kamal laughing and following.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i might do a second chapter sometime focussing on the twins and also Flower Kid!
> 
> Дядя - Uncle  
> Лучик - Ray/Little sunray/sunshine  
> возлюбленная - Beloved  
> говнюк - shithead  
> одождите! Ты думаешь мы вместе? -Wait! Do you think we are together?  
> Вы не? - You aren't?  
> И ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что ты не его муж? - And you want me to believe you are not his husband?  
> пожилой человек - old man  
> И ты действительно уверен, что ты не вместе? - And you're really sure you are not together?  
> Ты дурак, дядя! Молчи! - You are a fool, Uncle! Be Silent!  
> Безнадежный - Hopeless


End file.
